Soul
by I have beans
Summary: Link is found by Zant in the Lanayru Spring. Link and Midna have been taken and are now at the mercy of Zant, what will happen now? T for safety!


**I own nothing. Thank you for reading though. This just came to me. I have no idea why/ how but it just went boom. Literally. It starts after defeating Morpheel at the Lakebed temple in lake Hylia, so Zant comes, he takes Link and Midna captive. Oh, Link doesn't turn to a wolf either.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

Link sighed in relief once reaching the safety of the Lanayru spring. He knew Morpheel was finally gone and the lakebed temple was safe. Midna had gotten her final Fused Shadow, so everything was good right?

Link turned and saw a pair of feet,then quickly looked up to see a demonic helmet on the head of someone dressed in what appeared to be robes. Lanayru quickly came out to defend the hero.

Zant sighed. Link could sense the smile beneath the horrid protective mask. Link shot to the side and was knocked unconscious, Lanayru, hit and defeated, all without a single move.

Link could hear Midna within his shadow.

"Zant!" Then his world went to black.

* * *

Link woke up with a groan. His arms raised above his head by glowing blueish green bonds. His head hurt and he had troubles remembering the past events...

He opened his heavy eyes. His body felt like it had been crushed, his brain felt like a chu chu, and his spine hurt as if it were broken. The atmosphere was different, dark, almost like it was hidden. The dungeon he was in was wet and cold. Link looked around. Midna was found in the far corner, her color, off, her breathing, uneven, her body looked weak and broken.

"Midna!" Link called out.

"L-Link...?" Midna seemed uncertain, her back was turned. "I-is that y-you?" Midna tried to move but hissed in pain and dropped. "I... I'm sorry." Midna whispered.

"No! Midna this is my fault. I will find a way out of this, I will heal you." Link struggled against his bonds only receiving a painful zap.

"No... Link, forget about me. I need to tell you something..." Midna took a small deep breath. "I must confess, that over the time you have... proven yourself kind and trustworthy, but I have only lied... Link... When you first traveled through the... curtain of twilight... I watched you. I watched your power... you turned to a wolf, then those... monsters dragged you away. I followed only to use you Link. I never cared what happened to you or your... land..." Midna coughed. "I only wanted my home to return to normal. Link, I used you. Yet now, I have one last request... Please, kill Zant before my people turn to dust. Please, for the Twilight Princess..." Midna chocked out.

Link dropped his head. He was shocked. Midna lied to him the whole adventure, she told him she would help him return his world to normal when really it was only for her? And then she turned out to be the Twilight Princess? Does this mean there's another world?

"Midna I... I don't care. Just please, don't die. I need you." Link looked at the small being with her back turned.

"I didn't always look like this... I use to be one of divine beauty, but... Zant came and turned me to this hideous form. I wished I could be normal again before I died."

"You will be. Midna, you will survive." Link promised.

"It is not your promise to keep... I'm sorry for the lies Link... and... Link I... want you to know... Zant is more powerful than ever, he has received my power, and I cannot stop him. He is almost unbeatable." Midna coughed again. "But... I have faith... you can... beat him..." Midna struggled to say.

Three shadow beasts entered the cell. One grabbed Midna and carried her out the door, the other two got Link pulling his arms painfully away from each other. Link was dragged to the throne room of a dark place, a place that was like inside the curtain of twilight. Link looked at the palace they were in. Instead f many stair cases and hallways, there wee magical platforms to carry them to the throne room.

Link glared at Zant who sat on the throne with a smile on his ace, a part of his helmet was gone revealing the disgusting mouth of the creature.

"Welcome hero." Zant laughed. "Or should I even call you that?" The monsters dragged Link in front of Zant and made him bow to the evil being, one holding his head down.

"I will defeat you." Link spat out.

"Oh dear hero, your defiance will not be tolerated." Zant looked to Midna who was desperately clinging to her soul for dear life. "Ah, my dear Twilight Princess, how nice of you to join us."

"I..." Midna couldn't finish her thought because of the pain coursing through her tiny body.

"Oh, poor thing. I did warn you after all." Zant lifted his right hand forcing Midna into the air. Her head was dropped low as she was lifted upright. "I will be your angel and relieve you from this torture, after a few things have been done." Zant disappeared and so did the monsters. Link frantically looked around for the enemy and was shocked when two hands gabbed the hero's shoulders. A power coursed through the hero's body forcing him to hold still as Midna floated closer.

"Release me!" Link commanded.

"I don't think I will be doing that. You see Link, I brought you here because I can't stand the light world, so I came to my own habitat. I hope you don't mind." Zant whispered into the pointed ear of the hero. "So even if I did, where would you go?"

"I would get out of here. I will take Midna with me."

"Doubt it." Zant laughed. "You don't seem to understand your situation. You will die. I will kill you." Zant explained.

"Not if I kill you first!" Link went to hit Zant but screamed and hit the ground, an electrical current being forced through him. Link writhed and gasped as the current released him.

"That won't be tolerated." Zant warned.

"Ugh." Link panted as the after effects of the electricity took effect.

"Zant..." Midna whispered. "Stop..."

"Well, I shall stop playing these little games with you, time to get onto business!" Link chocked at the glee in Zant's voice. "Let's start with this." Zant pulled a dagger from the table to his far left. Link had just taken notice to it. Link watched as Zant walked to Midna. He could do nothing as the Dagger was imbedded into her stomach. He gasp was followed by cry of agony. Zant slowly dagger the dagger across creating very deep cut.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Link screamed out.

"Mental torture. If you recall, Midna means something to you. Her screams will forever play in your mind and torture your soul. I promise you that." Soon Zant left the dagger in her. He casually walked over to the table and gabbed a sword, Zant then forced Midna over to where Link was.

"Midna." Link whispered as he held Midna in his arms.

"Link I... See you later..." Midna smiled as she closed her eyes. Her breathing stopped and her body, limp.

"Now hero, it is time for your punishment." Link hardly heard any word said because of the pain in his heart.

"I don't care." He whispered as the tears fell.

"You should. You will spend the rest of your life, confined withing this castle, and when your soul finds a way out, the goddesses wont recognize you. You will never be accepted into a place with them in peace ever again!" Zant yelled as he pierced the blade through Link's heart. Link's scream was lost as his mind went blank, his soul, it escaped from the confinement of the body and all he could hear was the screams of the people lost in battle. Link killed them all.

Zant was right, the goddesses would never be able to recognize their creation now. Link's body remained in the temple where a white light kept his soul locked away. Link floated there with the sound of Midna's agonized screams, tearing his mind bit, by bit.

* * *

**Review! Do you like not like...? Suggestions...? Questions...? Tell me! I'm dying to know! Oh yeah, ONESHOT!  
**


End file.
